It was never love
by sugared pumpkin
Summary: Mayu had never known true kindness, so after a tragic event at the age of 7, she begins to collect the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. What happens when she has a run in with Sasuke and his team of misfits. SuigetsuXOC
1. The Mist

Disclaimer: Last I checked all I own is nothing!

* * *

It was the dead of night as a slow, thick, white fog; rolled slowly onto the shores of Nagi Island. Houses along the shore line were soon swallowed with in the deep thick cloud. The light of the full moon bounced off the dense fog, making seeing the seven intruders all but impossible. Traveling up the shore line to the first row of homes, silently the seven broke apart from each other, and went about from house to house slaughtering all the occupants, leaving nothing but the shredded torn bodies of the once living families. As the sun started to rise from the ocean line the mist disintegrated as mysteriously as it had appeared, taking any signs and clues of the past nights murderous invaders.

As the new mornings sun rose higher into the cloudless blue sky, obvious to the massacre that had taking place not 12 hours ago, a young girl with shoulder length chestnut brown hair warily stepped out of her hiding place from under the pier; wiping her tear filled bright green eyes off with her long oversized grey tattered shirt. She wasn't crying because of the untold murders that had accrued some short time ago, no. She was sobbing because last night it happened again; again her father had beat the same 7 year old girl, while her mother once again drowned out the noise of her only daughters screams with sake. Again the father forced himself upon his young frail daughter, while again she begged her papa to stop, only to again be thrown out to face the cool dark night alone, to once again try to sleep through the night under the old pier.

The little girl slowly made her was up the beach on small bruised legs, the day was early and if she would hurry she could make it to town to greet the baker who was more of a father to her then her real father. Quietly she walked through the still empty streets of the small town. She knew the route by heart, every day she would walk this road to meet the kind baker, and every day he would give her a loaf of his day old bread to take back to her poverty-stricken home, it wasn't much but she never asked for more, and often went with less. As she made her way into the business district the streets started to crowd with merchants setting up for the day, or people hurrying to some early meeting at work.

Making her way through the busy market she was thinking about how it would feel to have a home like all the other kids she sees; one where when she got home she was welcomed with a hug and a nice hot meal, or how it would be if she had a sibling to talk and play with. She wrapped herself in a fantasy life where every day she would come home from school and her mother would lovingly wrap her arms around her and spin her in the air, and her father would come home from work and she would get to show him all the cool things she learned in class that day.

She was quickly thrown out of her thoughts though as she fell to the dirt covered ground, dirtying her torn clothes even more;

"Fuck watch where you're going, stupid kid…" she watched as fresh tears bubbled up in her emerald green eyes, as the busy man in a business suite rushed away, leaving her sitting on the ground clutching a now twisted wrist. Thoughts of her father brushing through her mind;

_A little girl with chestnut brown hair was holding up a picture she had just colored to her father, a bright smile plastered on her face she nearly shouted out with joy;_

"_Look daddy I even stayed in the lines this time!" _

_Her father took one look at the so proudly colored picture of a dog as he picked it up in his hands. Scoffing at the picture he quickly crumpled it up and throws it in the little girls face;_

"_Why do you waste your fucking time on this shit when you should be cleaning the god damn house." _

"_But daddy I made it for you, don't you like it?"_

_The father looks down at his young daughter with hate and disgust burning in his eyes, before harshly slapping her across the face, causing her to fall down and gingerly hold on to the now red, sore cheek. The mother having heard all of the commotion looks in before quickly going to grab yet another bottle and starts taking heavy drinks from it._

_As the little girl sits crying on the floor her father comes back up to her, this time pulling her into his lap;_

"_Do you know what daddy really likes?" _

_The little girl sniffs up her tears as she rubs her eyes dry to the point of being bloodshot red._

"_W-w-what?" _

_Slowly the father begins removing his frail young daughters clothes, as well as his own._

"_Daddy it hurts…Stop please…..I'll be a good girl" _

_Once again tears are pooling in her eyes and leaving trails of water down her cheeks. _

"_Shut up!"_

_Her father yells as he once again slaps his young daughter, and harshly pushes her small wrist into the hard floor._

_Once he's done he pulls back up his pants and leaves his daughter crying on the floor, bleeding. _

_A few minutes pass and her mother comes in, she smells heavily of alcohol and pushes the little girl out of the front door with her clothes in her hands. Leaving the small girl to wounder the streets or hopefully die._

"Hey what are you doing sitting on the ground?"

Snapped out of her memories the little girl stares at the kind eyes of the baker. Saying nothing she stands up and vainly attempts to brush the dirt off her soiled clothes.

"Did you come here for this?"

In his hands is a fresh baked loaf of bread for her, she goes to grab it but pulls back once she felt how soft it is.

"But I don't have any money for the fresh stuff."

"Take it I made this one just for you this morning."

"Thank you very much!"

Tears of happiness gather in the young girls eyes as she takes the kind bakers fresh bread;

"_maybe now mommy and daddy with be happy with me"_

"Now get on home Mayu, and I don't want to see any tears in those pretty green eyes of yours, okay?"

"Okay! Bye-Bye!"

Mayu happily waves goodbye to the kind man as she runs home hoping to make her mama and papa proud.

She reaches her small home at the shore line, noticing all the lights were still off, being careful not to wake them up, she quietly climbs into her bedroom window. Thinking it best she goes to put the fresh bread in the kitchen; she tip toes out of her room, only to freeze at the sight before her young emerald eyes.

* * *

Well I can honestly say I'm really happy with how this is coming along! I've been wanting to write this forever now and finally got around to it. It may take some time to update because I've got 2 other stories I'm writing right now so be patent please!


	2. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: Yep still don't own anything, sorry to break the news.

* * *

-9 Years Later-

Cleaning the last crimson stains of blood off her twin daggers, the chestnut haired figure took one last look at her latest victim. The lifeless body of the 6.5 foot male, was covered in deep unclean cuts, with one noticeably extra deep cut going across his throat, as the air filled with the almost metallic smell of blood that was now almost completely drained from his body.

"Hmm.. you almost weren't worth my time." Quickly retracting her dagger's 2 extra blades she placed them back into the holsters on either side of her upper thighs, which sat slightly below her short, shorts. Collecting any money the man had she headed back to the empty path.

Slowing making her way down the path, she glanced down at her blood covered body;

'_It wouldn't be good if anyone were to see me like this.'_

Quickly turning back into the she forest, she headed towards a small clean lake she'd learned where is by heart.

Finally making it to the crystal clear small body of water, the slender chestnut haired girl stripped down to her lacey green matching bra and panties. Stepping into the freezing cold water, she wrapped her arms around her bust trying to warm her hardening buds; continuing her walk into icy waters until the water reached her hips. Dipping herself down into the water she started washing the dried crimson liquid off herself. Once she was happy with lack of caked on blood, she returned to the shore grabbing her clothes, she began washing her clothes free of dirt and blood;

"Damn he really wasn't worth my time." Grunting as she scrubbed on her once white tank top, sighing in defeat she laid out her still partially stained clothes, while she lay back on the grass looking up at the starry night sky completely unaware of her hiding audience, taking one last look at the full moon as she fell into a nightmare filled with her history.

_Walking out of the door way all she saw was the dead blood covered remains, body parts scattered about the disaster zone she once called her living room. As she took another step out of the door way the emerald eyed girl tripped over a loose leg of the once standing end table, falling down into a pool of the deceased man's and woman's blood, thoroughly coating her young body in the crimson liquid, fumbling back up to her feet as tears ran torrents down her young blood splattered face. _

Jumping down from a nearby tree a man who looked to be about in his early 30's steadily walked over to the teenage girl sleeping half naked on the soft grassy ground. Reaching back into his leg pouch grabbing out a kunai, he straddled the sleeping chestnut haired girl holding the kunai stead at her throat while a sickening smile lay on his ageing winkled face.

Feeling the cool metal hold steady on her throat she lazily opened her dulled green eyes;

"What a nice way to wake a lady." Looking up at the older man, her face conveying none of her emotions, but her dulled uninterested eyes told the story of her closed off heart.

"Well I've been watching you for a few hours, and you're by no means a lady; I saw what you did to that ninja who was trailing you earlier."

"Really, and you plan on doing what about it?" Her face staying stoic and cold, unaffected by the fact this man could kill her in a split second.

"I think the questions more, what are you going to do to make me forget about it?" Pushing the kunai a little more on to her throat as if to remind her it was still there.

"How about I let you get off me and walk away?" Lowering his mouth to her ear, hoping to get a reaction from the young goddess underneath him;

"I can think of something a lot more fun than that." Licking the soft paled skin behind her earlobe trying to make his desire clear to her, moving her hands down to the holsters which held her one of a kind daggers;

"I already thought about your little friends, and you'll get them back when I'm done with you." Still holding the kunai steady at her throat, he moved himself up so he was now straddling her shoulders, slightly pulling down both his boxers and pants;

"You're going to help me with something here." As his throbbing hard cock pushed out pants falling to her lips;

"Suck" Pushing his dick into her velvet mouth, she quickly thought out a plan, complying with his orders she took his hardening dick all the way down to the base sucking as hard as she could trying to get him distracted by the pleasure as she reached out stretching her arms to their limit searching out for her missing knives, finding them still out of reach she would need to take drastic measures to insure she got back her reliable weapons which she had never removed since the incident 9 years ago.

"Enough of that." Finding herself being flipped over on to all four as the older man pulled her lacy green panties around her knees; positioning himself at her entrance she scanned the ground finding her diggers with their antler like blades exposed, laying a few feet away. As the man thrust himself deep inside of her she tried once again to reach out for them, only to feel the sharp kunai dig into her hip, flinching at the pain she successfully reached one dagger; clinching it in her hand she quickly turned ignoring the pain of the dragging kunai, it would undoubtly leave yet another nasty battle scar. Deeply digging her own knife into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, officially killing the dirty old man. Pulling back up her underwear she dressed in her still damp clothes, taking a look at the dead body of the man who just raped her, she pulled out his wallet grabbing what little cash he has, she then returned back to the path she was traveling.

Coming across a small village she sought out an inn. Finding a little run down place it would be right in her price range, cheap.

"How may I help you?" Looking at the young man at the welcome desk he would be quite attractive to any girl but this emerald eyed goddess.

"I need a room." Shifting her eyes from left to right, something she'd gotten used to doing long ago, she always had to watch her back because if she didn't no one else was going to for her.

"Alright do you have any bags I could help you with?" The young man eyed her up and down taking in all of her glorious curves, just like every other man she met.

"No I've got it." True be told she really didn't have any bags.

"Okay for tonight it'll be 30 dollars, although you could stay with me for the night, for free." Looking the man up and down as best she could it was typical for her to hear these kinds of things, and this time she was feeling generous;

"Normally I would kill you for that, but how about you just give me a room for free." Moving her hands down to the hilt of her daggers to send him the message of what would happen if she didn't get her room free.

"Yyyyeesss, of course sorry about that." Grabbing the keys from the man, she made her way to her room.

Closing the door to her room she flopped down on the bed, it'd been a while since she didn't have to sleep on the forest floor. Closing her eyes she'd enjoy tonight and worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.

As the new days morning light shone in through the single window of her small hotel room, the young killer had long since been up, her dreams were always haunted by the faces of the people she had killed as well as the incident 9 years ago, but today was a new day and today was the day she would get her second ninja sword, the first were her trusted daggers. Along her travels she had heard that Zabuza's sword was currently being used as his grave marker, and she was traveling to The Great Naruto Bridge to add it to her collection. Jumping out of the now open window, she hit the road if she kept up a good pace she'd be there by sunset.

Finally she could see her new sword in sight. Stepping up to the grave marker, she looked down at the long since dead man's grave;

"Zabuza you truly were a fool." Placing her hand on the large swords hilt she started to pull it out of the ground, but then she heard other travels coming up; quickly ducking into the woods she waited for them to pass;

"Sasuke"

"It's nothing come on"

Watching from the trees, the chestnut haired emerald eyed goddess eyed the strangers approach her sword;

"Suigetsu, here." The one with dark blue pants, a purple rope belt, and an open white shirt seemed to be the leader, Sasuke that's what the other one called him.

"I'm amazed it's somewhere like this." Watching the one called Suigetsu grip the large sword, struggling to lift it at first she watched as the muscles in his arm contort to accommodate the much need strength to weld the over sized sword;

"Zabuza-sempai, this is mine now." Showing it off giving it no respect what so ever;

Closely follow the duo she wasn't about to get so close just to have her sword stolen right under her own nose, she would have just killed him after he first took it, if it weren't this Sasuke kid she was scared of him, yes for once in year the dagger carrying killer was actually scared of someone. Watching curiously as the black haired boy, Sasuke turned around looking straight at her; she'd know she had been found it was only a matter of time, in fact she was surprised it took them this long to notice her;

"Show yourself." Jumping down from the current tree she was in and onto the path they were walking landing about 100 feet away from them; dangling her hands down by her daggers ready to attack if necessary.

"Who are you?" It was Suigetsu this time;

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Yes, but you were the one who had been trailing us since the bridge." It was Sasuke again, his eyes a lot like her own dulled over conveying nothing about his intentions.

"True, but your friends the one who took my sword."

"Wait this is my fucking sword, you bitch. Sasuke just let me kill her."

"No, she's not the one I want dead."

"You couldn't kill me if you wanted; hun." Eyeing up the one named Suigetsu he was an interesting one very quick tempered;

"That's it Sasuke I'm taking her out." Quickly charging at me I turned and fled I'll meet up with them again quite soon.

"Get back here and fight me."

"I have a feeling we'll be meeting again really soon honey."

"Wait" Freezing in my spot it was Sasuke again not turning my head to look back at them I just listened;

"What's your name?" No turning around to face them, it was the first time in 5 years I ever told anyone my real name; flashing them a fake smile I replied;

"It's Mayu, and I will get my sword back if it the last thing I do."

* * *

I know I said this story was on hold but I was almost done with this chapter so I thought I'd finish it for you readers, and thank you for all my dedicated readers, and I'll be more likely to find more free time if I get some reviews! And if you want to know what Mayu's daggers look like look up Suzuka Kureha weapon from Tokko! Thanks for reading!


	3. and the story goes on!

Dear reader,

I have both good and bad news, unfortunately as you have probably noticed I have abandon this story, however I was contacted by a new writer here on fanfiction and she said that she would like to take this story over! So right now we are in the process of me telling her where I originally wanted this story to go! Yay! Just in case your wondering its Humblebsinful who is going to be taking over for me, at first I was a little worried since she doesn't have any stories up and I didn't have any ideal how her actual writing skills are, but she sent me something she had written for a class and I think she's really a pretty good writer, but I think most people are better then me at writing! Well any ways I'm rambling on so go check her out! I know right now she's working on an Ouran Host Club story apparently she said she'd start really writing this one after she's got the feel for doing both stories at the same time! But I think you guys should bug her about getting it done so you no longer are left in the dark on this story!


End file.
